


Wendigo- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Still on the hunt for John Winchester, you and the boys find yourselves in the middle of the woods, hunted by a creature with no mercy. You not only have yourself to protect but three other strangers.





	Wendigo- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. Here is season 1 episode 2.

It broke your heart to see Sam this sad. It’s been days since Jessica died and he was having nightmares about her and there was nothing you could do about it. All your life, when Dean wasn’t, Sam was always there for you. You didn’t know Jessica at all but you knew she meant a damn lot to him.

The only person you’ve ever loved besides your mom and John was Dean and you were thankful he wasn’t dead. You couldn’t even imagine what Sam was going through because there was a big difference between mothers and girlfriends.

Sam was losing sleep and you knew it so you made Dean keep the radio down so Sam could get some sleep in the car.

“You think he’ll be okay?” You asked Dean as he drove. Once Jess died, he decided that he didn’t want to go to the interview anymore. He was hell-bent on getting revenge. You didn’t like seeing him this way but you understood a little.

“I hope,” Dean replied. You sighed and watched as Sam shot awake as if he had a nightmare.

“You okay?” You asked him, hoping he would tell the truth.

“I’m fine.” Sam breathed heavily. You watched with worried eyes as this unfolded.

“Another nightmare?” Dean gave him the side eye but turned his attention to the road. Sam refused to answer and looked out the window. You slid yourself closer to him, resting your head on the seat, looking at him.

“Sam?” You whispered. He turned his head and looked at you in the eye. You could see tears threatening to fall but he didn’t say a word. “I’m right here. I’ll be your shoulder to cry on.” You smiled softly and moved some hair out of his face before placing a kiss on his cheek. He seemed to lean into your touch but that was short lived when Dean spoke.

“You want to drive?” Dean asked his brother.

“Hey!” You looked at Dean. “You never ask me that. Do you not trust me?” You playfully glared at him. Sam smiled and you were glad that you could put it there, even if it was temporary.

“Dean, your whole life you never asked me that once.” Sam shook his head.

“Never mind, then, I thought you might want to and sweetheart, you’re a terrible driver.”

“I crashed this car one time and that was when I was 16. I’m 26 now and I’m fully capable to drive a car.” You rolled your eyes playfully, sitting back into the seat.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.” You caught Dean’s eyes through the rearview mirror and you bit back a smile.

“All right, where are we?” Sam grabbed the map that Dean wrote on.

“Just outside of Grand Junction,” Dean answered. Sam shook his head and sighed.

“You know what? Maybe we shouldn’t have left Stanford so soon.” You looked at Sam, scooting closer to him.

“Sam, we did all that we could possibly do there. The thing that killed Jessica, killed your mom and with that happening around the time your dad disappearing, that can’t be a coincidence.” You put a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, dad will have answers once we find him. Now we got a job to do.” Dean said, driving along the long stretch of road.

“Yeah, about that, this seems off,” Sam commented.

“What do you mean?” You asked.

“This is Blackwater Ridge. It’s in the middle of nowhere,” Sam put the map down and sighed. “Why would he send us to the woods?” Dean didn’t say anything as he drove. Dean drove to the Ranger Station where you were supposedly going to get some answers. Apparently, some attack happened last night in these woods and you were going to get to the bottom of it.

You got out with the brothers and walked inside, looking around. Your eyes fell on the huge map of the area in the middle of the room and that is what seemed to spark Sam’s interest as Dean looked at the pictures on the wall.

“Guys, this Ridge is cut off by canyons, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place. Why would dad send us here and what could be hidden?” Sam wondered out loud.

“Dude, check out the size of this bear,” Dean said, smiling. You bounced over to him and smiled, looking at the picture with Dean.

“That’s badass.” Sam looked up and made his way over to you and his brother, looking at the picture of a huge ass bear and a man who apparently hunted it.

“Yeah and this place is filled with a dozen or so grizzlies. It’s no nature hike, that’s for sure.” Sam commented quietly.

“You aren’t planning to go our near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?” You three turned around to see the Ranger staring at you.

“No sir, we’re environmental study majors from UC Boulder; just working on a paper.”

“Yeah, recycle, man.” Dean raised his fist. You rolled your eyes at his comment but froze at what the Ranger said next.

“Bull,” Sam tensed up and looked at his brother who made no movement at all. “You’re friends with that Haley girl, correct?” You thought this was your chance to back out of the lie you were building and nodded. You had no idea who Haley was but you went with it.

“Yes, we are, Ranger Wilkinson, you caught us.” You smiled sweetly.

“I’ll tell you exactly what I told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit, saying he wouldn’t be back from Blackwater until the 24th. Does that sound like a missing person to you?” Wilkinson shook his head. “You tell that girl to quit worrying. I’m sure her brother is just fine.”

“Actually, what might help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother’s return date.” Dean lied straight through his teeth. The ranger eyed him suspiciously before nodding.

“Sure, I’ll get the paperwork.” Wilkinson walked off and into his office where he retrieved the paperwork. He walked back out and handed it to Dean.

“Thank you for your time.” You said politely before leaving with them. Dean walked to the car, smiling and giggling as he held the piece of paper in his hand.

“What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?” Sam asked his brother.

“What do you mean?”

“The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we doing here? Why even talk to this girl? Let’s go find Dad.” Sam sighed.

“Sam, we should know what we are walking into, don’t you think? When are you the ‘shoot first, ask questions later’ kind of guy?” You wondered, looking at him.

“Since now.” Sam got in the car, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

“Look, Sam, I understand you lost Jess and I understand you’re hurting but you knew how to Hunt. Hunt smart, not stupid.” You got in the back and Dean got behind the wheel. Not another word was said as you made your way to Haley’s house to find out what went wrong with her brother. You knew something had to have happened. You were just glad that her address was on the piece of paper Dean had.

Whenever people get scared or worried, they are usually right. You have that gut feeling all the time and you hate it when people assume they are fine when they aren’t. Sam wouldn’t talk to you or look at his brother but that didn’t give him an excuse to act stupid and throw caution to the wind when it came to hunting. There was only one way to hunt and that was the smart way.

You make it to her house in short time and before you know it, Haley is opening the door to you three.

“You must be Haley Collins. I’m Dean, this is Sam and that’s Y/N. We’re rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over and he wanted to ask us a few questions about your brother Tommy.” You could see the hesitation in her eyes but you smiled sweetly at her, trying to lower her guard.

“Let me see some ID.” She crossed her arms. Dean pulled out a fake ID, showing it to the girl. That seemed to please Haley because she opened the door wider and nodded. “Come on in.”

You stepped inside first, looking around. She had a nice little house and you felt it was comforting to be here.

“Is that yours?” Haley saw the Impala.

“Yeah,” Dean smirked at her.

“Nice car.” She smiled flirtatiously and walked into her house, expecting the last one to close the door. You rolled your eyes at the banter between the two but didn’t say anything about it. You saw another young man in the room and looked at him as Sam and Dean took a seat where Haley directed them.

“So if Tommy isn’t due back for a while, how do you know something is wrong?” Sam asked.

“He checks in every day by cell. He sends emails, pictures and even stupid little videos. But we haven’t heard anything in over three days.”

“Well, maybe he can’t get reception.” Sam shrugged.

“He’s got a satellite phone as well.” Haley sat down at one of the tables and looked at the brothers.

“Could it be he’s just having fun and forgot to check in?” Dean asked.

“He wouldn’t do that.” The young man you saw earlier spoke.

“Who are you?” You asked nicely, sitting next to him.

“Ben. It’s only me, Haley and Tommy. Our parents are gone. I know my brother more than anyone else and he wouldn’t stop all communications just like that.” Ben looked distraught so you put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

“It’s okay. We will find him.” You said soothingly.

“Can I see the pictures he sent you?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, sure,” She took out a laptop and logged on, going to the emails her brother sent her. She showed you, Dean and Sam what kind of pictures that he was sending. Then she came upon a video and pressed play.

_“Hey Haley, day six, we’re still out near Blackwater Ridge. We’re fine, keeping safe, so don’t worry okay? Talk to you tomorrow.”_

The video cut and even though you didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, you knew something was off. You had a knack for telling when things weren’t right. It was like you had a supernatural radar.

“We’ll find your brother. We’re heading out there first thing.” Dean nodded.

“Then maybe I’ll see you there,” Haley looked at Dean to see her eyeing her suspiciously. “Look, I can’t sit around here anymore. I hired a guy and we are heading out there first thing in the morning. I’m going to find Tommy myself.” She seemed determined, yet stupid. You weren’t going to say anything to her though.

“Hey, do you mind forwarding me these?” You saw a pen and paper and wrote down your email, giving it to her.

“Yeah, sure.” You smiled and looked at Sam and Dean.

“I think we should go now.” Dean nodded and grabbed his keys from his pockets. You and the brothers left the house, going to the car.

“I need a beer,” Dean said.

“Make that two.” You said, sighing.

* * *

“So Blackwater Ridge doesn’t get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly but this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found.” Sam said as he opened his father’s journal.

“Look at you, Sammy, doing all of your research.” you grinned, taking a swig of the beer you ordered.

“Yeah let’s see you doing some of it,” Sam joked.

“Were there any before that?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, in ’82. 8 different people vanished that year. It’s strange, seeing this all connected but each time, authorities are saying that it was a grizzly attack.” Sam looked at the newspaper articles in John’s journal.

“Yeah grizzly attack, my ass.” You looked around the bar, watching some of the men play pool.

“Y/N, I got the video of Tom that you sent me and look at what I found.” You looked over at Sam to see his laptop was out, on the video of Tom. He played the video but slowed it down. Because it was slowed down, all three of you saw a shadowy figure move across the background.

“Do it again,” Dean said, looking intently at the frames. Sam played it again but much slower. There was definitely something there.

“That’s three frames. That’s a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can  _move_.”

“Told you something weird was going on,” Dean hit his brother in the arm and looked at you. “And he said just go for it.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“That’s not the only thing I found,” Sam said, closing his laptop. “In ’59, two campers and their kid got attacked. The kid survived and is alive now.”

“Got a name?” Dean asked. Sam nodded and put everything back in his dad’s journal.

“A man named Mr. Shaw.”

“We should go now. It’s still early enough for him to be awake. What, he’s like 45 now?” You finished your beer and got up, grabbing the jacket you took off. You put some money on the table and left the bar, getting into the car. According to Sam, this guy didn’t live far from where you were.

Personally, if you survived an attack of some creature, you wouldn’t be living in the same state it happened. But to each his own. It was 8:45 when you arrived at Mr. Shaw’s house You got out of the car and walked up to the man’s house, knocking on the door. You hoped it wasn’t too late for him. A moment passed before the door opened.

“Mr. Shaw? My name is Y/N and these are my co-workers Sam and Dean. We are with the Ranger Service and would like to ask you a few questions.” You smiled sweetly, looking at him in the eyes.

“Sure, come on in,” Mr. Shaw backed away, letting you and the Winchester in the house.

“We’re here about the night that your parents got attacked.” You said gently.

“Look, rangers, I don’t know why you’re asking me about this. It’s public record and I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a bear.”  Shaw put a cigarette to his mouth and takes a puff. You hated smelling cigarettes but there were times when you had one or two in your days. He took another puff and put it out on his ashtray.

“The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?” Dean asked him. You knew that wasn’t what Mr. Shaw believed. “What about all those other people that went missing this year? Same thing?” Mr. Shaw didn’t say a word.

“Look, Mr. Shaw, if we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it. I don’t care if what you saw was crazy. I’ve seen a lot of crazy in my day and I will believe you. You just have to tell me what it is you saw.” You stepped closer to him as he sat down.

“I saw nothing. It moved too fast for me to see and it hid very well. I heard it though, like a roar or something but it wasn’t like no man or animal I ever heard.” Mr. Shaw took a deep breath.

“It came at night?” Sam asked from behind you. Shaw nodded and looked worried. “Got inside your tent?”

“It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn’t smash a window or break the door but unlocked it,” You looked back at Sam and Dean and saw them looking at you. What kind of monster would unlock a door? “Do you know of any bear that could do something like that? I didn’t even wake up until I heard my parent’s screaming.”

“It killed them?” Sam asked.

“You bet your ass it did. Why it left me alive, I will never know. But it did leave this behind,” Shaw pulled down his collar to show us three long scars that looked like claw marks. “There’s evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon.” Shaw let out a shaky breath and looked at you.

“Thank you for your time, but I think we need to get going. I appreciate you telling us about that, I know it wasn’t easy.” You gave Mr. Shaw a smile before exited his house. Sam and Dean did the same and followed behind you.

“Spirits and demons don’t have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls.” Dean said, walking to his car.

“So it’s probably something else, something corporeal.”

“Corporeal? Excuse me, professor.” Sam rolled his eyes but decided to keep silent.

“So what do you think?” You asked Dean.

“The claws, the speed that it moves… could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we’re talking about, it’s real which means we can kill it.” Dean walked to the trunk of his car and opened it, opening the weapons box, and props it open with a shotgun. He got out a duffel bag and began filing it with it with other types of guns and weapons that he thought could be used.

“We can’t let that Haley girl go out there,” Sam said, helping Dean pack.

“Oh yeah? What are we going to tell her? That she can’t go into the woods because of a big scary monster?” You said. You hated that Haley was going to go out there when you knew it had something to do with the supernatural but she wasn’t going to let this one go.  

“Yeah.” Dean looked at his younger brother like he’d grown two heads.

“Her brother’s missing, Sam. She’s not going to just sit this out. Now, we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend.” Dean finished packing, zipping up the duffel and holding it in his hands. Sam huffed, slamming the weapons box and the trunk down.

“Finding dad’s not enough? Now we have to babysit too?” You and Dean both stared at him. You knew Sam was upset but this wasn’t helping. “What?”

“Nothing.” Dean threw the duffel bag at his brother and got into the car. Sam looked pissed as he caught the bag.

“Hey, Sam.” You looked up at him. He stared down at you but didn’t say a word. “Remember what I told you during our last hunt? Be the change you want to see. You picking fights with Dean isn’t helping anyone and it won’t bring back Jess. I know you miss her and I know you want to find the thing that killed her but fighting with your brother at every chance you get won’t help anything and you know it.” You stared at him a bit longer before getting into the car. If this is how hunts were going to go, they were going to be a long one.


End file.
